Kane Mamoshi
Information: Game Name: Kane Mamoshi Previous Name: Paladin Knight Status in game: Master Enforcer GM on game since: 03-01-2006. Likes: Anime, Manga, Games, BYOND friends. Kane Mamoshi's Story: I started playing about a week after DBI went public. That was around 01-27-2006. At that time I was still Training on BYOND games. And was still exploring games. The first Dragonball I played on BYOND was, Dragonball Elysium. And I met most people on there. Although it doesn't exist anymore, and I am not in touch with most of those people anymore. But when it went down I was looking for something new to play. So, I was searching for fun, DragonBall games. When I stumbeled on DragonBall Inheritance. It was still in it's birth form when I joined it. It was a fun game to play, and had friendly people. At that time I still enjoyed Training. And was still a loyal player to the game. I met all sort's of new people on there. And it still had GM's not known to the new people of the game. And maybe some oldies aswell. About three week's after I started playing DragonBall Inheritance. One of my friend's became a GM. Of course I was happy for him. And, when he became a GM he wanted me to be one aswell. So he then did a good word for me with then a Co-Owner who isn't one anymore. And decided to make me one aswell. And that is how I got Low Enforcer. I was glad, cause it was my first GM on any game. A few week's later, I suddenly got Medium Enforcer. And I had many GM friend's then. Although that changed when time went by. Bit by bit, the old GM's started to either get fired or dissapeared. Even the two Co-Owner's, who got those titles at that time got fired. And new GM's came on the stage. I was not happy seeing everyone leave. Even one of my friend's who'm I could talk to very well. He was known as, Hatake Kakashi in game. I wasn't on for a few day's, and when I suddenly got on. I heard he was fired. I didn't liked the sound of that. And I haven't heard anything from him since. I believe that was around the end of 06. And I was the only, and still am old GM from the beginning of DragonBall Inheritance. But when the GM's disappeared, Sol, and the other's came to be known as the new Co-Owner's. And we became friend's aswell. Although I met many new friend's and GM's. I still miss the old once. I was a GM who was the most on and helped the most people in the time of 06 and 07. But when time went by, I became less and less of a good GM. And I didn't played DBI for long anymore. I stopped Training. Did less playing. And didn't became active as a GM anymore. But I never got fired.And I still ask myself why. Request: If any of you DBI player's know anymore to ad to my story, please do. Or let me know.Over the 4 year's I've been playing DBI. I forgot most thing's. Relationship's with other people: - Kane like's to hangout with fellow countrymen, Marluxia. - After talking with, Red X. We decided to have a sort of relationship. - Of the current player's and Admin of DBI. One of the longest people, Kane, know's is Togeistio. A fellow admin and good friend. - When, Wolf became a Gm of DBI, we became quick friend's. Wolf, is a great and first fan. Of my story, Orion. Accomplishment's on DBI: - Becoming one of it's high ranked Admin's. - Still being with DBI since 01-27-2006. Future Accomplishment's on DBI: - Becoming a Staff Council. - Making a new Avatar and Banner. Known for: - The use of the ó.ó eye's are used by kane. Kane Mamoshi's friends: Char Name: Key Name: Marluxia. GoldenGohan. Sol. Gogeta5K. Leon. BlazeSkyfire. Kane Mamoshi's... Sort of Friend's. Red X. SSJ 4 Goku Jr.To be Continued....... Category:Information